She's Fresh To Death
by BeyondBirthday'sBestie
Summary: StarrkxOCxRenjixOCxUlquiorraxOC Honoka admitted that the one thing she missed about the Human World was when it rained. She became an outcast among the dead, choosing Aizen over all else. She was an outcast to the one she loved. Now she had to choose. OOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, well, well…it seems the tables have turned. Have they not? MWAHAHAHA!! If this has any form of success, whatsoever, I will find those who have read it and DESTROY YOU! End of convo. I will send Darcie's unborn child after you and that is physically impossible. Honooooo…you are loved by so many. Like, 50 people. Even if 30 of them aren't solid, it doesn't matter…doesn't really matter…tooooo meeeeeee. Yeah, I like, totally don't listen to Queen. So, enjoy the fame, darling. I loves you tooz. (THIS COMPUTER HAS SPELL CHECK!!!! YESSSS!) BEWARE THE OOC-NESS CHILDREN!! OOC-NESS!! (THERE IS A SURPRISE ENDING!!!)

_She's Fresh To Death_

Honoka admitted that the one thing she missed about the Human World was when it rained. Her eyes stayed glued to the wasteland called 'Hueco Mundo' that surrounded Las Noches. Everything seemed colorless and lifeless in that world outside her window, giving her a feeling of nostalgia that twisted and churned in her stomach. Her face contorted into a pained look, a sigh erupting from her chest. Moments like this made her want to be back in the Soul Society, the Human World, anywhere but Hueco Mundo…_back with Renji…_

Quickly shaking the thought from her straying mind, she pushed herself off her bed with ease, landing like a cat on both feet with utter grace. Even without a clock or watch, Honoka immediately assumed it was somewhere near nine o'clock p.m. The moon outside was shining its beams down into her barely-lit room, making her pale skin glow. The small girl reached up, tying her hair into a messy ponytail. She had to try and forget anything had ever happened. She had to let go of any sort of conflict in her head…it was just so hard to forget _him…_

_"Abari, she's a spy for Aizen. Do you really think anyone here is going to support her staying?!" Hitsugaya raised his voice to the red-headed lieutenant, fire burning his words. Renji felt like he'd been struck by ten-thousand bricks when he had heard the news straight from her mouth…_

_ "Renji, please, don't be mad at me. I just wanted you to know the truth…and I don't want to be your enemy, either. You don't know how hard this is for me! Aizen…h-he…this whole court-guard system is corrupt and…Aizen knows I'm strong enough to fight by his side! So please don't blame yourself for any of this…"_

_ The memory ran cold down his spine. He shuddered, lowering his head to the captain in front of him. Renji felt completely torn and ill. His stomach wouldn't stop screaming at him and his head was pounding without rest. Everyone was pitted against her, but he still wanted to believe somewhere inside himself that she was doing this for a reason; a good cause. He wanted to believe that she loved him enough to stay. _

_ "Renji, you're letting your conflicting emotions get in the way of your morals. You can't let her stay. She has betrayed Soul Society. Everyone saw it from the start…she's an arrancar, Renji. She will always be a misfit here," Hitsugaya tried to sound comforting, to console his friend, but was without luck. Renji grit his teeth, raising his head so he could stare the captain down. His face was so mixed up it made Hitsugaya feel a bit guilty. He knew that it was hurting the lieutenant more than it should have…_

_ "You don't know her at all! She would never do this to us without reason!! Has she ever betrayed us before?! This isn't fair! It…it's not fair…" Renji could feel the breakdown coming like the calm before the storm. Instead of continuing, he shut hi s mouth and sat back down, his entire body filled with unwanted conflict. Hitsugaya sighed, placing a hand respectfully on Renji's shoulder, trying to muster up a friendly smile, but all he could get was a melancholy grin. _

_ "I'm sorry, Renji…but there's nothing I can do,"_

Honoka knew the story by heart, but she wished she didn't remember any of it at all. She, honestly, wanted to beat her head against a sharp rock repeatedly, but voted against it later on. Instead, she repeated a mantra to herself, staying calm. 'It's all over, it's all over, it's all over'.

"Honoka?" Kitty leaned in her friend's doorway, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Her eyes glowed bright blue in the moonlight as she stared the blonde down.

"Yeah?" Honoka replied in an annoyed tone, hand on her hip. Kitty and Honoka used to be mistaken for sisters in Soul Society, having the same blonde hair and blue eyes. They talked the same and had, for the most part, the same attitude towards everything. Of course, it was easy to differentiate between them, knowing that Kitty was an inch taller than Honoka and Honoka was ever-so slightly smaller than Kitty. They both weighed in at a mere 93-96 pounds, and this made them easily looked down upon. Honoka was ranked 11th espada after all of Grimmjow's fraccion had been killed. Though, Machi Jeevas had taken that spot when she defeated Ikkaku of the Thirteen Court Guards in a battle, leaving him in critical condition. Kitty was 12th espada, leaving Honoka at 13th, even though many speculated that Honoka was, by far, stronger than Kitty.

"You have a friend who wants to see you," She cooed cockily. In the faint light, Honoka could see her '12' tattoo on her revealed shoulder.

"Ugh, who would that be? Is it that Wondy kid? If it is, please tell him I'm waayyy too old for him," Honoka toyed with her hair, stepping into the light of the doorway, inches from Kitty.

"Noooo. He's older. And hotter," she added playfully. She grabbed the smaller girl's hand and led her into the hallway, giggling happily. Honoka couldn't help but smile, hardly remembering the last time she heard Kitty sound happy. When she had made her way into the hallway, she knew exactly who Kitty was talking about…

"Hello, pretty lady," Starrk stood, his wavy hair barely brushing his shoulders when he moved his head slightly to the left. Her face turned a pink shade, a sudden cough emerging from her mouth.

"Um, hello, Starrk…" It felt completely wrong for her to like someone so…so…old. She was only eighteen when she died, but did that make it right if she had already died twenty years ago in a car accident with Kitty?

"Aizen-sama wants me to escort you to him. We're having another important meeting..." He explained, rather vaguely, but still held out his hand to her. Honoka felt like she was an animal being cornered. She looked to Kitty for help, but of course, Kitty was leaning against Grimmjow's chest, looking rather love-drunk. Honoka rolled her eyes at her, feeling alone in the situation. 'Wait…when did Grimmjow get here?'

"Come on, sweetie. I do believe he meant sometime this week," Starrk teased, capturing her hand in his, pulling her gently along-side him. She nearly whined, but decided against sounding like a moron. Luckily, Kitty trailed behind, being aware of Grimmjow's wish to not be too public with affection. They both stood a bit too close to not arouse suspicion, but neither seemed to care. Honoka walked silently at Starrk's side, hand lingering in his. She felt uncomfortable, but at the same time, safe. Starrk was strong and warm and sweet. This was something Honoka hadn't had for a long time. She knew to stop her thoughts there, trying not to regurgitate those thoughts of Renji…

Suddenly, a warm hand snaked it's way around Honoka's waist, pulling her close to her superior. It made Honoka jump a bit, but when she heard Starrk's calming voice in her ear telling her not to be so jumpy, that he wouldn't bite, made her melt. They walked this way, meshed together with Kitty and Grimmjow trailing behind silently, for a while. They made their way through Las Noches, getting closer and closer to where Aizen's spiritual pressure resided…

"It seems you've started a parade, " Ulquiorra took a few light steps before he was standing next to Honoka, looking directly at Starrk. Coyote grinned, clamping his hand even tighter on the small girl's waist.

"Well, I guess if you're gonna join, we can call it a freak show, too!" Even though the first espada was obviously joking, Ulquiorra didn't take this comment lightly. He glared at the superior espada, hands at his sides.

"You really shouldn't test me, Starrk," The espada said, in a tone that didn't quite fit his words. His voice was neither venomous nor angry. He plainly stated it, continuing to walk along side Honoka. The blonde looked up, his eyes meeting his bright green ones for a moment, then it vanished. She had spoken to him before, but never this casually.

"Hey, now, don't try to steal this one. I caught her up, fair and square," For once, Starrk actually sounded like there was purpose in his voice, something rather uncommon for the lazy man to do. The fifth espada looked down to Honoka, noticing how meek and innocent she tried to seem in the situation. Her eyes pleaded for him to help her, but she still smiled like it was something funny.

"Hm. We'll see about that…" Ulquiorra said blankly, starring straight ahead as they began to enter the doors, immediately seeing the large 'thrown' in which Aizen was sitting upon, looking like a king. His smile was fake, of course, just like Gin's. It was more reassuring, though…

"Ah, Honoka. I'm glad you're able to join us today. It would seem our meeting's…topic, seems to relate to you. Well…your past, shall I say…" Suddenly, her heart dropped into her stomach, boiling in acid. She felt like she was going to throw up. It was going to happen…it was all going to fall…

"Actually, our topic is here with us…Yammi, would you please bring out our guest?" The large Espada grunted in agreement, a smirk spreading across his face. He immerged from the darkness of the shadows, kicking the body of a soul reaper into the open. The soul reaper's red hair was drapped on the floor, shining brilliantly like blood…but soon, it was hard to tell where his hair ended and the blood began…

"O-Oh…m-my god…R-Renji," her voice shook, her knees wobbled, and everything was getting black. Even Kitty had gasped at the sight of her former lieutenant sprawled on the tiles, bleeding.

"Ah. So you've met,"

**END OF PART 1!!! I TRICKED YOU ALL!! DEAL WITH IT, HONOKA! I WILL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER LATER!! THIS ONE IS TOO LONG RIGHT NOW! I LOVE CLIFF HANGERS!!! WHY IS THIS ALL CAPS?!?! GRIMMJOW DANCING TIME!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Because I actually had time to write this today. Weird, right? Oh, and this will be depressing. I hope yal are ready for it. Get ready for the PPAAAIIINN!! (Yes, this chapter is crap. Deal)

_She's Fresh To Death_

"Y-You…you killed him?" Her voice was so meek now that she was barely audible in the large room. Tears soaked her cheeks, as she looked up to her superior. She couldn't shake the sudden hatred filling in her gut, churning around as the knife dove deeper, twisting itself in her skin. Aizen stayed silent, looking absolutely cynical. Honoka clenched her teeth, a low growl escaping from her chest.

"YOU KILLED HIM!!" Now she was screaming, her once tiny voice echoing off the walls. Her fists were shaking at her side. She felt completely useless. What could she do to save him? There was nothing she could do…

"Foolish girl, he's not dead…well, not yet," Aizen gazed down at the body, discarded on the floor, "Orihime will be able to heal his wounds," Honoka didn't have the strength to meet his gaze…her knees caved beneath her, her face flushed. She was terrified. She wanted to reach out and touch him, feel him, know he was still there…

"Renji?" She whispered, her numb fingertips gently stroking his blood-stained cheek. He looked peaceful. His hair brushed her knee, filling her with a sense of relief. Everyone around her was silent; tense. She wanted to stay in that moment forever, where it was silent and she could just hold Renji, even if he wasn't conscious.

"Although, this may be a problem, seeing as how he is an enemy. If this was war, would you want to heal your enemy and then let them try to destroy you? Strategically, this would never do," Aizen added, almost cheerfully. Honoka tilted her head up, watching every little movement he made. Her heart was still stuck in her throat, making it hard for air to go in…

"P-please…Aizen-sama…please…" She hated begging. It made you weak, it made you worthless. But this was Renji's life at stake, and her pride didn't matter anymore. She held his head in her lap, trying not to breakdown with tears in front of the other Espada. She could hear him sigh softly, his lips parted ever-so slightly as he did so.

"We shall heal him enough that he may crawl back to those pathetic Soul Reaper friends of his, but that is it," _Those 'pathetic' Soul Reapers were once her friends too…_

"Nnhhn," Renji mumbled, his eyes fluttering open. Blood dribbled out his mouth, his eyes staring straight into hers.

"H-Hey…I- I guess I lied when I said I wouldn't try to save you," She could feel his warm hand capture hers, placing it on his chest where his heart thumped quietly in his body. This was the single best feeling she could remember for the longest time…

"Renji…"

"Hold still, please," Orihime's soft voice cooed as she let the small fairy-like creatures address Renji's large wounds. The orange glow reflected in Honoka's eyes as Renji watched her. She was still shaken by the ordeal but he knew she was feeling so much better. He glanced down at his own body, noticing how much smaller he had gotten since she left…his body was beginning to look like that of Ichigo Kurosaki. There were long, jagged scars lining his abdomen and his shrinking waistline wasn't helping either.

"What's with the look on your face? Can't you at least smile for me, real pretty like you used to?" Honoka looked to Renji, her face deathly pale. She let her lips tug up in a smile for a moment, knowing that it gave Renji recognition. Silence came over them once more, the room becoming a huge void.

Ulquiorra stepped in through the white doors, standing beside Honoka. He was so much taller than she was…she could feel his cold hand gently brush hers for a moment.

"Once have regained as little strength as possible, you'll be forced to leave," Renji's face looked a bit conflicted, knowing that he wanted to stay in Hueco Mundo with Honoka, but yet he wanted to return so badly to the Soul Society.

"Yeah, okay," was all he could say. Ulquiorra almost looked pleased with himself for a split second, his eyes flashing this victorious glint. He turned on his heel, taking long strides out of the room.

"Honoka, please step out into the hallway for a moment," he threw over his shoulder. Honoka followed obediently, stepping to the side, staring into the emerald eyes towering over her.

"Since Grimmjow cut him deeply enough, he may be able to stay for another day," Ulquiorra stepped forward, towering over her further. Honoka gave a small nod, unable to contain her sudden excitement. Renji was going to stay another day. Maybe she'd have time to explain why everything went so….

"Wait. What? _Grimmjow_?" Honoka barked, looking vicious. Ulquiorra tilted his head to the left a bit, confused.

"You didn't already know? I surely thought you'd know who nearly killed your little friend," _Nearly killed? _This set Honoka off, her reisatu suddenly increasing.

"Where is he?" She growled.

"With Kitsune, of course," he said plainly. _Sorry Kitty, dear, but Grimmjow's gonna get his head ripped off! _Honoka threw a 'thank you' over her shoulder in a mumble, rushing down the long hallway to Grimmjow's room. She couldn't even think straight now, her thoughts all flying around in her head and all she could hear was this buzz…

She tore open the door of the sexta espada's room, absolute rage splattered on her face. There was the blue haired arrancar, his arms wrapped around a sleeping Kitty. Honoka couldn't remember the last time that Kitty had slept a full night without waking up, screaming until her voice was raw and scratchy. She could see the softness on Grimmjow's face, a look that wasn't anything like that of a killer.

"I'm gonna wring your fucking neck!" She hissed, standing firmly in the doorway. Grimmjow looked up, his soft expression now one of anger and surprise.

"What the hell's your problem? And keep it down, you little runt!" He spat, trying to stay as quiet as he could.

"Put her down right now and shut the fuck up! You know damn well why I'm here! I'm going to kill you. I don't care if Kitty loves you, you don't fuck with Honoka Keehl,"

And we all thought Grimmjow had some cursing up his sleeve. MWAHAHAH! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!! LALALALALAL!! I love you Honoka.


End file.
